Kissed by the Wind
by LovelyWrath
Summary: It has been a few years since the battle with the Princess of Disaster. Things haven't changed much; the Knights still stick close to their Pretear. Love is in the air, emotions are bottled for years! Read on. R&R. Higher ratings later.
1. Vivid Dreams and Realities

**Thanks for taking the time to read my first public Pretear related fanfic. This fanfiction is dedicated to Himeno and Hayate. It has been a few years since the battle with the Princess of Disaster. Things haven't changed much; the Knights still stick close to their Pretear, and she close to them. Himeno and Hayate have both admired, no, fallen in love with eachother, but neither has ever truly acted upon those emotions. Strong feelings bottled up for years can't be healthy for anyone. What happens when dreams and racy encounters cause tensions to rise? Read on!**

**Kissed by the Wind** Chapter 1

_Vivid Dreams and Realities_

A cool breeze kissed her bare shoulders and back, causing a slight shiver from the girl as her evening gown shifted in response. It was a gown made for her, with tiny fluffy short sleeves that hugged her forearms, top secured about her neck, leaving her back bare to the elements. A sweet, yet masculine fragrance enveloped her senses as she pressed herself into his warm and gentle embrace. His attire was soft, silky and inviting, but beneath she could feel how toned his athletic build really was. His pony-tail had fallen over his shoulder as he leaned into the embrace, his long hair lightly tickling her cheek. He felt his hand caress her lower back lovingly, and she enjoyed that feeling. She sighed contently, knowing that she never really felt she was in danger with any of the Knights... however, with him it was different. It was only with him that she she felt truly safe and secure. She was truly happy when he was near. Was this love?

"Tyipi.. tyipi..."

Tap.. tap... tap..

The chirping of the small bird-like creature invaded her early morning dream, and reluctantly she stirred from her slumber. She nuzzled her pillow lovingly, wishing she could settle back into that vivid, sweet vision.

"Tyipi! Tyipi! Tyipi! Tyipi! " The creature chirped more urgently, fluttering around the window excitedly at her slightest of movements.

Himeno felt like some kind of princess.. She lived in what still felt like a palace to her, with servants waiting to fulfill her every request, and Tyipi even had become a very good friend, and her personal alarm. Like clockwork, the bird would arrive at her window at 7am to let her know the sun had risen and it was time to get up.

Rolling from beneath her comforter, her feet landed on plush carpet, and ignoring her house slippers, she strolled over to the glass doors of her balcony, throwing them open to allow the bird admittance. Tyipi seemed particularly excited this morning, and Himeno giggled in response, "Silly Tyipi.."

She could hear birds chirping outside, and in the distance, she could make out the voices of the younger Knights somewhere in the courtyard. She yawned deeply, rubbing her eyes to remove the nightly gift from the sand man.

"Geeze.. they sure are out early.." She mumbled, glancing over at her clock, and gasping in surprise...

It was 11:30 am, nearly noon! She had promised she'd accompany the boys to the 12:30 showing of Incredible Monk. She had less than an hour to get ready and get to the theater with her friends! Panicked, there wasn't time to close the glass doors and curtains, nor notice the Knight sitting upon her balcony railing, next to her favorite plant out on the balcony. Her regarded her curiously, silently. Unaware of her visitor, Himeno knew there was only time to shed what little clothing she had on and flee into her private bathroom for a very quick shower.

Himeno had just turned 18, and had long since retired her tulip-print jammies for a more mature lovely white nighty with pale rose coloured lace trim, somewhat by Mayune's suggestion. As the article of clothing hit the floor, she felt a cool breeze kiss her bare skin, reminiscent of her late morning dream, and immediately bringing to memory the details of that vision. She tensed as her skin flushed, and she nervously glanced out at the empty balcony. She modestly pulled her bathroom door closed behind her with a sigh of relief that she probably hadn't been seen.

* * *

[Later that day..]

"That was great!" Squealed Hajime as he bounced happily out of the theater.

"It was a girly movie! Completely silly! They're robots, but where's the action? There should always be action when there's robots." Mannen huffed. "It wasn't that great.."

"Aww! I liked it, didn't you like it, Himeno?" Shin tugged at Himeno's blouse before grasping her left hand within his own and smiling brightly up at her.

Himeno couldn't help but giggle. Three years had passed since she first met the Leafe Knights, and they never seemed to change. They were all so honest and genuine as when she first met them. She never really had to worry with them. Shin and Hajime were so adorable, and Mannen was always slightly rebellious, but harmless. She loved them as though they were her own little brothers.

"I think it was a lovely movie. It was a movie for everyone.. not just boys or girls." She grinned over at Mannen, who huffed again.

Himeno's free hand dipped into the side pocket of her purse, fishing out her cellphone and turning it on. She examined a few incoming text messages, distracted from the conversation for a moment.

_Hey Himeno. I just got this month's Girl Go Romance Love Pop 68th Edition in the mail today! Guess what! Avery and Riko are going to fire up a steamy something in the next Forever Hearts and Diamonds book! I can't wait to read it! So super excited! Call me later! _-Yayoi

_Call when the movie lets out. Let's meet up for burgers at Marco's._ -Kei

When Himeno looked up from her phone, she noticed that Hajime and Mannen had run ahead of herself and Shin, who quietly held her hand and strolled along at her chosen pace without complaint.

"Hey guys! Mannen! Hajime! Wait up! We should go to Marco's for lunch!" She called after.

* * *

It was a very dark place. Very dark, damp, cold. This was the edge of life. A place where he couldn't even see the light. He knew this place.. he had been here before. He was exhausted. Then slender arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him downward into her embrace. He was weakened, but he felt his very presence added to her strength. "Hayate.." Her hushed whisper, her warm breath upon his ear... "Don't you know..?" Her small frame pressed against him, he was enveloped in light, warmth. He felt his eyes drifting shut, as he felt safe, secure. He felt truly happy, and only she could make it so. He could remain here forever... was this love?

**SLAM!**

The dream shattered instantly as Hayate jolted upright in alarm at the sudden crash of a book upon the desk, right next to where his head rested a moment before. "What the hell?" He yelped and slid out of the desk chair to stumble across the office. Regaining his balance, he held a hand over his heart and gawked over at Kei, who leaned against his desk looking rather unamused.

"Kindly refrain from drooling all over my desk, would you? Honestly. I leave for five minutes and you make a bedroom of my office. Don't you ever sleep at night?" Kei furrowed his brow.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately... but thanks for scaring me half to death. That was totally necessary." Hayate gritted his teeth, turning to glare out the window.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well? Are you sick?" Kei had this way of seeming barely interested in anything Hayate had to say, which made Hayate wonder why he even asked at all.

"I have no idea. Insomnia, I suppose." Hayate lied. He'd been having such vivid dreams about Himeno. It was driving him bonkers. If the thinking of Himeno hadn't kept him awake, dreaming of her didn't help him sleep any better. More and more often he'd wake up and swear he could still practically smell her perfume or feel her skin upon his fingertips from his dreams. Then he would wander around hoping to exaust himself into a deep sleep. He often ended up on Himeno's balcony, where he just.. sat. It was a habit born of wanting to protect her when there were dangers, like the Princess of Disaster. But now he found himself there simply because he wanted to be near Himeno. Sometimes he'd nap lightly.

He'd actually been avoiding Himeno since these dreams had started a month before. And that little scene this morning likely wouldn't help him, either... the image of that insignificant little nighty sliding off of her and her bare back retreating was more than enough to knock him from his morning perch. He'd blushed muchly throughout the day over that memory.

Kei regarded Hayate in silent suspicion before he suddenly perked up when his pants began to jingle, and tugging his cellphone from his pocket, he grinned, "Kei, here."

_"Oh hey! We just got out of the movie! It was great! I got your message... We're already heading towards Marco's. How soon can you be there?" _Himeno practically sang into the phone.

"We can be there within 10 minutes if we leave now. I have Hayate with me now. Goh is working a double, so we probably won't be able to see him today." Kei responded, organizing some paperwork on his desk, making everything look just _perfect_. Hayate glanced over his own shoulder back at Kei, curious at the conversation.

_"Oh.. Hayate is with you, then? Good.. good." _Himeno laughed almost nervously, blushing. She still wasn't sure he hadn't seen her this morning. Additionally, the dreams she'd been having lately had gotten more and more... risque. _"Poor Goh." _She sympathised with the hard working Knight to distract herself from her own thoughts.

"See you there in a few."

_"Okay. See ya!"_

Kei lowered his cellphone with a grin. Finally, someone social to interact with, someone easy to talk to and entertaining. He loved getting everyone together with Himeno around.

Hayate cleared his throat, "We can be _where _in 10 minutes... who was that?"

Kei smirked, "Himeno. Who else? She has the others with her. We're meeting up for lunch at Marco's. Aren't you hungry for a burger?" Kei slung his messenger back over his shoulder smoothly and started for the door. "Come on if you're coming. I have to lock this office behind me." He shook his keyring at the Knight of Wind.


	2. The Long Walk Home

**Kissed by the Wind** Chapter 2

The Long Walk Home

"Haha! You can't finish that big burger. You must still be a little kid, yourself, Mannen." Hajime pointed and laughed as Mannen shoved more of the 1 pounder burger into his mouth and munched while angrily glaring back at the younger boy.

Kei enjoyed a grilled chicken salad, Mannen a cheeseburger and fries, and Hajime had chicken nuggets and barbeque sauce. Himeno was enjoying a chicken ranch club sandwich, while Hayate sat quietly across the table. The younger Knights chattered at eachother, but Himeno and Hayate didn't seem to notice much.

Kei regarded Himeno, tilting his head, "Are you okay, Himeno..?" He asked softly.

Himeno blinked at Kei, and nodded, "Oh, yes. This sandwich is great. I'm having a great day. Why do you ask..?" She lied. She was feeling a little tired and self conscious of Hayate, who seemed to be simply sitting there and staring over at her. She was trying to ignore it.

"You look a little tired, that's all. I was thinking perhaps the boys might have been a bit much excitement for you today. They can be a bit much to keep up with.." Kei offered her an easy out, but he too had noticed Hayate's odd stare.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, really." She nodded, talking between bites of her sandwich, "How about you, Kei?"

Kei perked up, grinning, "Well, I'm having a great day! I completed four designs today before noon, two of which have already gotten excellent responses from my clients. The meeting this morning with HalCor went exceptionally well, stock is up 2.4 for the month already, and we just hired in a new guy that has some really great networking ideas that I'm positive will maximize the safety and efficiency of the work in our office. The production of... with a 16 increase... and a new salespitch... designing corporations... exceptional sales skill... punctual assignments... several sales diagrams that show great potential for expansion within the next few months... another matrix..." Kei seemed to continue on for 8 or 10 minutes.

Hayate continued to stare intently over at Himeno, who occasionally glanced his way, then averted her eyes back to Kei, and nodded as though she were listening. In truth, she felt terrible for being distracted as Kei spilled exciting news about his job and company, even though she wouldn't understand a word of it anyhow.

"... and that's how that turned out. So this is a really great week for me, thanks for asking!" Kei nodded and took another bite of his salad.

"WoW .. that's just great Kei! Congratulations. You're so successful." Himeno offered as genuinely as possible, and Kei beamed in response.

"So.. um. How about you, Hayate?" Himeno asked, staring down at her burger.

"Oh. I'm fine." Was all the response she got, and Kei frowned.

"Himeno acts differently when you're around, Hayate. What'd you say to her, you jerk?" Mannen burst into the conversation like a wrecking ball.

There was silence while Kei finished chewing his grilled chicken. "That was rude and very uncalled for, kiddo." He wiped his hands upon his napkin, reached over, and shoved Mannen clear out of his chair and onto the floor. Mannen laughed, picking himself back up and settling back into his chair.

"Aw. Come on.. I was just kidding. Trying to get under Hayate's skin. It bugs me how he sits there looking so intense and serious. That's all. And Himeno seemed a little nervous..." Mannen took a sip of his pop, silenced by a glare from Kei.

There was another awkward silence.

"Well, I haven't seen you lately, Hayate. You must be busy." Himeno offered.

Hayate nodded. "I've been working a lot. Your father keeps me busy at the far end of the property." Likely that had been purposeful on her father's part. He had noticed the spark between Hayate and Himeno long ago, and likely wanted to protect her from heartbreak or worse.

Himeno and Kei each ordered a banana split, and the younger knights each ordered an icecream cone for dessert. Once everyone had finished their food, everyone began to stand and stretch. Mostly everyone had plans. Mannen, Hajime and Shin were heading to the park to play some ball and Kei had quite a bit of office work to finish.

"Well, this is goodbye, then. Lovely seeing you again, Himeno. You call me whenever you feel like having lunch or dinner. I could use the company and the distraction from work." Kei held Himeno's hand within his own and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning to exit behind the younger Knights.

"Thank you, Kei. I'll call. Don't work too hard." She smiled, then glanced up at Hayate

"So.. are you heading back to the estate? If so, I'll walk with you since it's not far. It'd be silly to catch a ride and miss out on this pretty sunny afternoon.." Himeno smiled genuinely up at Hayate, who couldn't help but nod and follow her out.

The walk back would take about twenty five minutes, and would be filled with silence, if not for Himeno trying to make small-talk to ease the tension.

_This is so strange. Why am I so tense?_ Himeno thought to herself. _I seriously doubt Hayate saw me this morning.. I would have noticed him there. Besides, why would he just be hanging out on my balcony, anyhow? That's just silly. Maybe he would have said something if he saw me? No.. I wouldn't say anything if I were him. What would he say, anyhow? Excuse me, Himeno, I was hanging out on your balcony and accidentally saw you in your panties. That just wouldn't be right... Silence is safer for him. And less embarassing. But I doubt he was there, so why am I stressing over this? And why have I been having such odd dreams?_

"The movie was really cute. I enjoyed it. I wish you could have come with us, but I know how busy you've been lately. Maybe we can catch a movie later this week? I mean.. not you and I.. err.. maybe we all can catch a movie later this week. Yeah. Something funny. How about Hancock? I heard that movie was okay.." Himeno rambled on.

They stopped in the courtyard where the stream crossed the garden beneath a small stone bridge. This was her favorite part of the estate. She stopped to look out over the lush green lawn, rambling rose buses, and various other flowers and bushes that Mr. Tanaka and other employees of the estate strived so hard to keep looking lovely. You could tell that a lot of love was put into the upkeep of this part of the garden. Perhaps that's why Himeno liked it so much.

Himeno smiled as she turned to look up at Hayate, who stood suddenly very close, or perhaps she just hadn't noticed how near he was before. She gasped as he stepped even closer suddenly. She could feel the warmth radiating from his chest, inviting. He reached out and cupped her cheek with his left hand. Himeno suddenly felt lightheaded as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek, just to the left of her lips. Himeno's eyes drifted shut as her breath caught in her chest and he lingered like that a few moments longer before standing up strait again, and stepping back.

Himeno suddenly felt very cold standing there, and longed for Hayate to be close once again. Images from past dreams flashed through her mind, and she felt something burning in the pit of her stomach. Something that made her legs feel weak, as if she could just fall into his arms again.

Finally, she opened her eyes and peered up at Hayate, who's expression seemed very pained and lost.

"You... had chocolate on your cheek." He licked his lips, and chuckled. "That must have been a delicious sundae."

Himeno's cheeks burned bright red at his confession. "How embarassing.." Had she really been wearing chocolate on her cheek that entire time? She lowered her gaze to her feet, knowing she wanted something more from Hayate than just a kiss, but not knowing at this point exactly what to do. She stood like that for several minutes.

"Well, Tulip-Head. Are you going to stand there like a statue, or are you going to rejoin the land of the living?" Hayate laughed, taking a step back and fully expecting the swing that would come his way moments later. And sure enough, Himeno clenched her fists, and lunged in his direction, swinging.

"That's more like the Himeno I know." The swirl of wind caused by Hayate's energetic dodge, combined with her own momentum, sent her stumbling and careening almost off the bridge and into the stream. She felt herself falling, but a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back upright and into his strong embrace, where his lips met her own for a mere second.

"Miss Himenoooooooooooo! Is that you there in the garden? Your family is having tea in the parlor and would like you to join them." Tanaka's voice was most unexpected.

Himeno felt herself shoved away, and then standing alone on that bridge as the wind carried her Knight away.

"... what the heck." She frowned to herself as she glanced around. The remaining walk back to the house would give her enough time to reflect on some of what just happened and perhaps compose herself to face her family for a short time.


	3. Contemplation

As usual, tea was uneventful. Himeno wasn't a tea person, and wasn't really sure why her family insisted on inviting her to anything other than a regular meal. She always felt like such a bull in a china shop as she handled a tiny porcelain cup and gulped down the tiny serving of tea. It wasn't filling, and it wasn't meant to be. It was yet another upperclass social situation that left Himeno feeling awkward and out of place, even if it was just a moment to bond with the family.

Himeno couldn't help but notice that Mawata was again absent at this particular tea gathering... that was to be expected. She'd been seeing Kei. Not many people knew that, but Himeno had spotted Mawata leaving Kei's workplace several times recently, and she'd even seen them strolling along the pier together, standing a little too close just for friendship. Himeno was sure her family didn't know- Mawata was young, and her parents would probably pitch a fit, her father in particular, who took on an exaggerated fatherly role. And Mayune? She would have made plenty of gossip and uproar about it herself. No, Mayune didn't know- she was too preoccupied with her own one-sided obsession with Goh.

Himeno went through the motions of tea and retreated to her room, where Tyipi excitedly greeted her.

"Tyipi! Tyipiiiii!" The creature flailed around until Himeno closed the bedroom door behind her and picked him up.

"Oh, Tyipi..." Himeno sighed, moving over to her bed. She deposited the bird-like creature on her night stand, next to a bird-feed bowl. Himeno flopped onto her bed unceremoniously with an ooomph! The bird seemed to calm in response to Himeno's meloncholy mood. Still, he fluttered over to her shoulder and nuzzled his beak into her hair, and she couldn't help but giggle.

She rolled away from the bird, who ended up dancing an cheerful jig on her chest before sitting right in the crevice of her cleavage. Himeno smiled softly at the bird, and settled back with her arms behind her head.

"You know, Tyipi... I've been so lonely and confused lately." She paused, "I just want what my heart wants, but he's so evasive. I'm not sure if he wants me or not, and it's getting hard waiting for him to let me know." She sighed, "He's so distant and aloof. It's like he's never here. But then every once in awhile, he looks strait at me. He looks at me. And sometimes he touches me, or kisses me, and I can't help but wish it was like this all the time..." Himeno frowned a little.

"Tyipi..." The creature seemed at a loss.

"Heh. You're right... I'm talking to Tyipi about this and I really need to talk to someone who can give me some solid advice..." Himeno tilted her head to the side to peer out the balcony doors, where she could see the gently swaying foliage. She could see her mother's flower there.

She made her way to the balcony, and slid through the doors. On her knees before the blossoming pink flowers, she reached for the watering jug, and began her routine of tending to the flowers.

"Mom..." She trailed off, silent for a moment.

"I'm so... confused." She nodded. She knew her mother wouldn't answer her, but it made her feel better to talk things out. "I need to go talk to someone who can give me some sound advice, and I think Sasame would be the best help in this situation..." Himeno lowered her head.

Sasame was always busy, too. Ever since Himeno had saved Takako and revived Sasame, they'd been joined at the hip. There was even talk of marriage. In her current state, it was hard for Himeno to watch such a happy couple, blissfully in love, when her own affairs were in such a strange state.

Himeno could feel the breeze through her hair. She'd let it grow out some, and the wind always felt so good blowing through it, against her skin. She closed her eye for a moment, imagining Hayate's hands in her hair. She could almost feel his hands on her arms, his arms encircling her body, drawing her in.

"Are you here?" She asked, softly. Sometimes she could actually feel his presence, but now she couldn't tell. There was a distance between them that couldn't be quantified, and it made it difficult for her to function even as the Pretear.

There was silence, and Himeno finally rose to her feet to reenter her bedroom. She closed the balcony doors, and as an afterthought, drew the sheer curtains. It was still a question whether someone had been outside on her balcony and seen her previously. She knew the only person who would hang out on her balcony unannounced was Hayate. Hajime and Shin had both witnessed her in her bra and panties a few months earlier. Hajime was just old enough to be thoroughly embarrassed at the situation, and swore never to return to her balcony unnannounced. Shin followed suit, honing in on Hajime's feelings- he really looked up to the boy. And Hayate? He was known to visit Himeno's balcony. Previously, he'd checked in on her whenever there was a potential disturbance. She'd even caught him sleeping there one morning after the estate had a late-night intruder. He chalked it up to being the duty of a knight looking out for the Pretear, but his face had been several shades too red for that to be the entire explanation.

He'd kissed her a few times. Once after she defeated the Princess of Disaster and restored Takako. She wasn't conscious at the time, but awoke with him very near to her, tearful, and her lips tingled from the contact that was surely no less than magical.

He'd kissed her again once after a winter festival, when they'd been separated from the rest of the group. Himeno was wearing her winter kimono. Hayate was walking her home, and they were talking about wishes at the fountain, trying to guess at what everyone had wished for. Jokingly, she said that she'd wished for a kiss from him. She asked him what he wished for, and he didn't answer. She pouted and batted at him, he laughed, and several minutes later, he stopped suddenly beneath a arch of a festival gate. She turned to ask him what was wrong, and found herself pulled against him, as he kissed her intently. It was at that time that she returned the kiss, which prompted him to kiss her with more fervor, his hands at the small of her back. Too quickly, it was over, and he smiled at her, "Wishes granted." They continued to walk home in relative silence, arm in arm.

And then there was the kiss on the bridge, so swift.

At the phone, she dialed the number she had memorized, and waited for a familiar voice. When he answered, she felt herself choke before she'd gotten a word out. Several tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hello? Himeno, is that you?" Sasame could tell. He was more sensitive to others than anyone in the group, even Himeno herself.

"Yes... yes, it's me." She managed.

"What's wrong?" He was concerned, genuinely.

"I.. I just need someone to talk to. I have too much on my mind..."

"You need advice? If you're free tonight after my show, I can meet you."

"In the Blue Garden." She said, simply. The property had a variety of gardens. The Blue Garden was named so not only because of the small blue pond at the center, but when the flowers blossomed there, they were all blue, by design. It was particularly private due to the stone wall around it. It was at the edge of the property, and nobody ever went there at night.

"I will come there directly after the show." Sasame agreed.

As she hung up the phone, she observed Tyipi filling his belly with seeds, and practically swimming through the food bowl. She smiled softly at the creature's antics. It was a lucky thing he was around, otherwise she'd have no happy distraction.


End file.
